<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Him Home by NemiMontoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645155">Bring Him Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya'>NemiMontoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, a tiny bit of saileen, cas rescue, pissing off the Empty, series finale fix-it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have one last important thing to take care of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Him Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be full of mistakes. I haven't slept, and my head is spinning, but like many others I was so hurt and angry after that finale, and I just had to get this fic out of me right away. I wanted to give my boys the kind of ending they deserve. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Sam</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>Sam sees Eileen drive off with a soft smile, then begins gathering up the blanket and the picnic basket. He loads them into the Impala, looks up at a clear sky as he thinks about the ring waiting for her in his nightstand drawer. He will ask her soon.</p>
<p>But first, he and Dean have one last thing to fix.</p>
<p>They’ve spent almost every waking moment working on it.</p>
<p>And it’s not going so well.</p>
<p>Sam had offered to stay in tonight too, but Dean told him decidedly he deserved to have a night off to enjoy with his girlfriend. Sam was glad he listened. A quiet picnic under the stars followed by slow but intense sex did both him and Eileen a world of good. They both needed it. But there have been no night off for Dean, and as Sam drives back to the bunker he worries over what state Dean will be in when he gets home.</p>
<p>As he enters the bunker he sees Dean slumped over the table, laptop still open and lore books spread out all around him. Sighing, Sam puts the picnic basket down on the floor and approaches. He can’t see any bottles. At least he’s not passed out drunk, just exhausted, and Sam is determined to convince Dean to get a good night’s sleep in his bed.</p>
<p>But then, as Sam moves closer, he sees that Dean hasn’t passed out at all.</p>
<p>His shoulders are shaking.</p>
<p>”…Dean?”</p>
<p>A quiet sob. It’s a sound so heartbreaking, and Sam feels a tight knot forming in his gut as he rushes over.</p>
<p>”Hey… hey… Dean, I’m here.”</p>
<p>”Sammy…”</p>
<p>”I’m here. Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Dean straightens up in his seat and meets Sam’s eyes. His eyes are red and desperately sad.</p>
<p>”There’s nothing, Sammy. Nothing.”</p>
<p>”We’ll keep looking, okay? We’ll find something…”</p>
<p>Dean shakes his head.</p>
<p>”No…. we’ve looked and looked… called everyone. We haven’t found out shit about the Empty we can use. There’s nothing.”</p>
<p>He runs his fingers through his hair, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>There have been a few times in his life when Sam has seen his brother fall apart, and it has always chilled him right to the bone. This time is no different. He pulls Dean close and holds him, feeling wetness on his own cheeks as Dean’s whole body trembles.</p>
<p>”I gotta get him back. I gotta help him. I have to have my angel back, and <em>I don’t know what to do!</em>”</p>
<p>”We’re not giving up, Dean. I promise. He means a lot to me, too, and we’re not leaving him there.”</p>
<p>Dean draws in a ragged breath.</p>
<p>”I didn’t say anything. He said that… he said he loved me.”</p>
<p>”<em>Oh,</em>” Sam thinks.</p>
<p>”I just stood there,” Dean continues bitterly. ”Just stood there and said nothing. Did nothing.”</p>
<p>Sam tightens his grip on Dean.</p>
<p>”I didn’t <em>know</em>! I didn’t know angels could even love like that, but like a dumbass I didn’t even ask! I thought… If I’d known…”</p>
<p>”You love him,” Sam says softly. ”You love him and if you’d known he felt the same, you would have done something about it years ago.”</p>
<p>”I do. I love him so much, Sam.”</p>
<p>Dean’s voice sounds rough but steady when he says that last part. He pulls away from Sam, wiping at his eyes.</p>
<p>”I’m so fucking <em>stupid</em>.”</p>
<p>”Not gonna argue with you there,” Sam smiles.</p>
<p>That gets a laugh out of Dean. A small one, but it’s hopeful.</p>
<p>”I’ll say it again, Dean: we can fix this. We’ll keep going until we find something. And then we’ll bring him home. I can’t get married without Cas there.”</p>
<p>Dean looks up at Sam with a start.</p>
<p>”Did you ask…”</p>
<p>”Not yet,” Sam replies. ”I’m going to wait till we get Cas back. So we better hurry.”</p>
<p>A throat clears from across the room.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam jump to their feet, grabbing after weapons, as a small figure steps out from the shadows.</p>
<p>”I’d like to help.”</p>
<p>Dean drops his knife. It falls to the floor with a clank. Sam feels a grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>”Jack!”</p>
<p>The kid looks a little sheepish and not even remotely god-like. Dean is staring at him, eyes wide in disbelief.</p>
<p>”I didn’t think we’d see you again.”</p>
<p>Jack smiles sadly.</p>
<p>”Yes, well… I think that was wrong of me. After all that’s happened… after everything you did… how could I not come see you again? You’re… family.”</p>
<p>Sam smiles. Jack looks hesitantly at Dean, who walks over to Jack in two strides and grabs him in a hug.</p>
<p>”Damn right we are, kid.”</p>
<p>Sam walks up and puts his arms around them both.</p>
<p>”It’s great to see you, Jack.”</p>
<p>Jack gives a small nod.</p>
<p>”Besides… my father needs my help.”</p>
<p>Dean pulls away.</p>
<p>”Can you really help Cas?” he asks, urgency in his voice. ”I thought not even God had any power in the Empty.”</p>
<p>”I don’t. I mean, I can’t get him out, but I can wake him up. And with a little help, I can send sort of a… signal. It will help guide him. It’s the only way I know to help him.”</p>
<p>”A signal that will guide him to where?” Sam asks.</p>
<p>”Not to where. To whom,” Jack smiles.</p>
<p>”Whom?” Dean stares at Jack.</p>
<p>”I’ll explain later, if it works. But I’m going to need some help.”</p>
<p>”How?” Dean asks.</p>
<p>”Firstly…”</p>
<p>Jack gestures to the same shadowy corner he came from.</p>
<p>Out steps Amara.</p>
<p>”What the…”</p>
<p>”Hello, Dean,” she says calmly, then looks over at Sam. ”Sam. Jack really wanted my help in this. And I suppose you’ve earned it… for what you did with my stubborn brother. You can count on me for this.”</p>
<p>She takes Jack’s hand.</p>
<p>”I think our guest has just arrived at the door, Sam,” Jack says. ”Please let her in.”</p>
<p>Puzzled, he jogs up to the bunker door. As he opens it he’s greeted with a shock of red hair.</p>
<p>”Hello, Samuel.”</p>
<p>Smiling, he grabs her in a hug. He’s missed her.</p>
<p>”Hello, Rowena.”</p>
<p>”Well…”</p>
<p>She strides into the bunker with the same effortless grace she’s always had.</p>
<p>”Dean.” She nods at him as she passes and stands by Jack, taking his other hand. ”Let’s get our darling little Castiel home now, shall we?”</p>
<p>”How did y…” Dean stammers.</p>
<p>”Our wee young God here contacted me, of course.”</p>
<p>”She’s the Queen of Hell. Her energy is very powerful,” Jack says happily. ”It will help boost the signal. Now, you two.”</p>
<p>He nods at Sam and Dean. Rowena and Amara hold out their free hands.</p>
<p>”Us?”</p>
<p>”You’re archangel vessels. Human, yes, but of strong energy. And you have a bond with Cas. It will help me reach him.”</p>
<p>Sam and Dean take Rowena’s and Amara’s hands, and each other’s to close the circle.</p>
<p>”What do we do?” Dean asks. He looks more like himself again. Alert and determined.</p>
<p>”You don’t have to do anything. I’ll do the work. Just close your eyes. Relax. And let me draw on your energy. Hopefully, it will work. Okay… here we go.”</p>
<p>Sam closes his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"> <b> <em>Castiel</em> </b> </span> <b></b></p>
<p>It feels like a tickle. A gentle, barely there touch on his face. Castiel wakes, sits up and looks around. Sees the endless blackness all around him, and remembers. He remembers that last moment. Billie banging on the door. Deciding on the only way out. Pouring his heart out. And Dean’s stunned, wide eyes.</p>
<p>”Dean,” he says, out loud. It had felt so good, to finally tell him everything. Cas doesn’t regret it, not for a moment. But…</p>
<p>”Why am I awake?”</p>
<p>He gets to his feet. There’s something… almost like a tug on the sleeve of his trenchcoat. He closes his eyes and tries to focus. That tug starts to feel like an Ariadne’s thread, leading deep into the nothingness, and… there. A very familiar presence. Castiel furrows his brow, concentrating. It reminds him of…</p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes open and he grins as he realizes <em>exactly</em> what that presence is. Or rather, <em>who</em>.</p>
<p>He follows the thread towards it. He has an idea of what to do, now. It’s his only chance to get out of here, and home. To Sam, and Jack… and Dean.</p>
<p>Behind him, he can hear a faint angry humming, like a swarm of insects, slowly rising to a roar.</p>
<p>He speeds up to a run.</p>
<p>When he reaches the spot he sensed, at first he can’t see anything, but as he kneels and reaches out with his hand, a figure appears.</p>
<p>Castiel has never before been so glad to see Gabriel.</p>
<p>He places his hand on the sleeping archangel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>”Wake up.”</p>
<p>Gabriel stirs, blinking.</p>
<p>”Cas?”</p>
<p>”Yes.” Castiel helps him to his feet as he looks around. ”There’s no time to explain. We’re…”</p>
<p>”Wait, don’t tell me,” Gabriel says, raising an eyebrow. ”We’re dead and in the Empty.”</p>
<p>”I’m afraid so.”</p>
<p>”Yeah, I figured. The blackness was a dead giveaway, if you’ll forgive the pun.” He sighs. ”Well, that’s a fucking bummer.”</p>
<p>”We’re getting out of here,” Castiel says firmly.</p>
<p>Gabriel offers him a crooked smile.</p>
<p>”Yeah? And how would we do that?”</p>
<p>”Someone… someone woke me up. I think they’re trying to help.”</p>
<p>Castiel can hear the buzzing sound nearing.</p>
<p>”What the hell is that?” Gabriel asks, listening.</p>
<p>”The shadow who rules the Empty,” Cas says. ”It knows you’re awake. It knows <em>I’m</em> awake <em>again</em>, and it is very angry.”</p>
<p>Cas’s mind reaches out for the thread, and finds another familiar presence. He grabs Gabriel’s arm.</p>
<p>”Do you feel that?”</p>
<p>Gabriel nods.</p>
<p>”I’m guessing we’re heading that direction.”</p>
<p>”Yes. Hurry. It’s closing in on us.”</p>
<p>They reach the presence. Gabriel nudges him with his foot.</p>
<p>”Wakey wakey.”</p>
<p>His eyes open.</p>
<p>”Bugger.”</p>
<p>Castiel can’t help but smile.</p>
<p>”Hello, Crowley.”</p>
<p>”Hello, darling.”</p>
<p>Crowley gets up, sighing.</p>
<p>”So this is Crowley?” Gabriel asks, smirking. ”Heard a lot about you… from your mom.”</p>
<p>”What about Mother?” he asks suspiciously.</p>
<p>Castiel puts his hand over Gabriel’s mouth.</p>
<p>”No time. Crowley, do you remember that you died?”</p>
<p>”My one selfless act. Of course I remember. Terrible experience, do not recommend.”</p>
<p>Cas quickly explains about the Empty.</p>
<p>”I believe if we work together, we may convince it to let us go. But we need more of us.”</p>
<p>Castiel feels the tug of the thread, leading off to the right.</p>
<p>”This way.”</p>
<p>The three run towards it. Behind them, Castiel can hear a voice inside that buzzing sound.</p>
<p>”<em>Stop it! Why won’t you sleep?! Stop waking them!</em>”</p>
<p>They find her lying on her side, hair draped over her cheek, looking deceptively innocent.</p>
<p>”Clarence?” Meg smiles as she wakes and sees him.</p>
<p>She looks less pleased to see Crowley.</p>
<p>”I’m not going anywhere with <em>him</em>,” she sneers after Cas has filled her in.</p>
<p>Sneering back, Crowley opens his mouth to deliver a colorful insult, but Castiel cuts him off.</p>
<p>”Enough! We need work together, or we won’t make it. And we all want to get out of here, <em>right</em>?”</p>
<p>Meg narrows her eyes.</p>
<p>”Temporary truce,” she says icily.</p>
<p>”Indeed,” Crowley replies with a scornful look.</p>
<p>”Sense anyone else, bro?” Gabriel asks Castiel. He points in a direction.</p>
<p>”That way, right?”</p>
<p>Castiel nods.</p>
<p>”Yes. Hurry.”</p>
<p>They run. Castiel can’t hear the Empty at all now, and the ominous silence is way worse. He follows the thread and finds what he’s looking for. He kneels and reaches out to shake the figure with some trepidation.</p>
<p>”Balthazar.”</p>
<p>The angel sits up.</p>
<p>”Cassie…?” He glances up. ”Gabriel?”</p>
<p>Gabriel raises a hand in greeting. Balthazar looks around at Meg, Crowley, the blackness. A look of realization in his eyes, and then suddenly Castiel gets a fist on his cheek. Crowley lets out a snort of laughter, and Meg slaps him upside the head.</p>
<p>”Temporary truce, remember?” Crowley growls.</p>
<p>”Then mind your manners around Clarence,” Meg says calmly.</p>
<p>Filling Balthazar in on the situation takes a little longer.</p>
<p>”Well… if you really can get me out of here, then I suppose we can call it even, Cassie.” Balthazar says, rising to his feet.</p>
<p>”I’m so sorry. For everything,” Castiel says, forcing himself to meet Balthazar’s eyes.</p>
<p>”Forget about it,” Balthazar says. ”It’s impossible to stay mad at you. Especially when you do that…sad puppy-dog look with your eyes.”</p>
<p>”That look is powerful,” Meg nods.</p>
<p>Castiel is just about to suggest they get a move on, but it’s too late.</p>
<p>”<em>There</em> you are.”</p>
<p>The Empty materializes in front of them, still in Meg’s appearance.</p>
<p>”Naughty children, playing hide-and-seek when it’s time to sleep.”</p>
<p>”This isn’t hide-and-seek, gorgeous,” Meg smiles wickedly. ”This is a jailbreak.”</p>
<p>The Empty casts an annoyed look in her direction, then turns to Castiel.</p>
<p>”Silly angel, what am I going to <em>do</em> with you?” it asks, eyes twitching. ”Wasn’t it enough that you disturbed my sleep the first time? Now, not only do you wake up and disturb me again <em>just</em> as I was going back to sleep, but now you wake others?”</p>
<p>The Empty makes a tutting noise, shaking its head. Cas screams, his head suddenly splitting with pain. It lasts only a second, but it’s excruciating.</p>
<p>”Go back to sleep, the Empty says, staring hatefully at Cas, then glances at the rest of them. ”Go back to sleep, all of you.”</p>
<p>”No,” Castiel says, still panting from the pain. ”We’re leaving. You will let us out.”</p>
<p>The Empty’s lips curl.</p>
<p>”And why would I do that? I only just managed to get you back - while you were professing your undying love to Dean Winchester, I might add.”</p>
<p>”Called it,” Balthazar mutters under his breath.</p>
<p>”You are all mine,” the Empty snarls. ”You will stay here, and you will <em>sleep…!</em> so that <em>I</em> can sleep.”</p>
<p>Castiel smiles calmly.</p>
<p>”Remember the last time we had this conversation? You said that to have me awake was like having a gnat, I believe the phrase was, constantly irritating you.”</p>
<p>Cas casts a meaningful look at his group.</p>
<p>”Gnats are small, but they can cause a cattle stampede. It’s very hard to defend yourself from them.”</p>
<p>Another burst of pain shoots through Castiel’s head, but he grins up at the Empty through the agony.</p>
<p>”Let us out… or never… sleep… again.”</p>
<p>”Stop it!” the Empty roars.</p>
<p>Castiel gasps as the pain ends.</p>
<p>”You heard the angel,” Crowley says. ”Be a dear and let us out.”</p>
<p>The Empty makes an angry growling noise.</p>
<p>”You might as well,” Balthazar agrees. ”We’re all wide awake, nothing to do about it now. Wide awake, and nothing to do but talk… and perhaps sing. Brother Gabriel there has quite the singing voice.”</p>
<p>”Shut up!” the Empty snarls. ”Shut up, shut up, shut up!”</p>
<p>Gabriel clears his throat and begins to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”I never meant to be so bad to you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One thing I said that I would never do.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Love that one!” Meg smiles.</p>
<p>”Join if you know the words!” Gabriel grins, and Meg and Castiel starts singing along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”A look from you and I would fall from grace</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And that would wipe the smile right from my face”</em>
</p>
<p>”Stooooop!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Do you remember when we used to dance</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And incidents arose from circumstance</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One thing led to another we were young</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And we would scream together songs unsung.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m not letting you out!” the Empty shrieks. ”You’re mine!”</p>
<p>Cas gets hit with another burst of pain, but the others keep singing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”It was the heat of the moment</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Telling me what my heart meant</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The heat of the moment showed in your eyes”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Shut uuuuuup! Okay! Okay, just <em>stop</em> it!”</p>
<p>They grow quiet.</p>
<p>”You’ll free us?” Balthazar asks.</p>
<p>”I <em>need</em> my sleep, and you’re just not worth the trouble. None of you, but especially you,” it glares at Castiel. ”I took a few extra angels when I made my visit to Heaven, anyway. I can spare the five of you. But first…”</p>
<p>Castiel doubles over with pain again, but he still can’t help a triumphant smile.</p>
<p>”One for the road,” the Empty says weakly as the pain ceases. ”Now get the hell out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Dean</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>Dean stands there, eyes closed, holding Sam’s large hand in his left and Amara’s slender one in his right. He’s feeling a slightly odd sensation somewhere inside his chest, which he supposes is Jack using his energy for… whatever this is. He is terribly nervous, barely daring to breathe.</p>
<p>It has to work. It’s their only chance to get Cas back.</p>
<p>They <em>can’t</em> fail.</p>
<p>He tries to relax. He suddenly hears a pleased little noise from Jack.</p>
<p>”Is it working?” he can’t help himself but to ask.</p>
<p>”Dean…!” Sam hisses in a whisper, but Jack answers calmly:</p>
<p>”It’s working. He’s finding them.”</p>
<p>”Who?”</p>
<p>”Shhh… focus.”</p>
<p>He forces himself to relax, trying to keep steady by squeezing Sam’s hand. He hears Jack make more happy noises, then Rowena gasps.</p>
<p>”Oh!”</p>
<p>”I know,” Jack says soothingly. ”Steady.”</p>
<p>They keep standing there, for what seems like an eternity, then Jack says:</p>
<p>”You can look now.”</p>
<p>Dean opens his eyes, blinking against the light. He glances at Sam, who has the oddest expression on his face.</p>
<p>”The hell’s the matter with you?”</p>
<p>”I thought I heard…” Then Sam shakes his head. ”Nothing. Forget it, it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Dean looks from Sam to Jack, standing there smiling softly.</p>
<p>”Did it… is he…”</p>
<p>Jack’s smile widens.</p>
<p>”Outside.”</p>
<p>Breaking away from the circle Dean sprints to the door, the others following. He throws it open, runs out into the cool night air, and…</p>
<p>”What the hell?”</p>
<p>He’s staring straight at Gabriel, wearing his trademark smartass expression. And next to him, Meg, and freaking Balthazar, still dressed like a playboy, and…</p>
<p>”Fergus!” Rowena shrieks from behind Dean, pushing past him to launch herself at her son.</p>
<p>”Mother, you’re… you're <em>pleased</em> to see me?” Crowley asks, thoroughly puzzled.</p>
<p>”Oh, son… we have so much to talk about,” Rowena says grabbing him by the arm and leading him away.</p>
<p>Then there’s movement, and Cas steps out from behind Balthazar.</p>
<p>”Hello, Dean.”</p>
<p>The world seems to stop and fade away, and all Dean can see is the angel in front of him. His smile is hesitant and soft, and so fucking beautiful. Tears spill from Dean’s eyes, but he doesn’t even notice.</p>
<p>”Hey, Cas,” he says, swallowing against thickness in his throat. Then he steps forward and pulls Cas into his arms. He holds him tight, buries his face in Cas’s hair, draws in a shaky breath and all he can think is:</p>
<p>
  <em>”He’s here. I have him back. He’s here.”</em>
</p>
<p>”Dean…” Cas says in a soft voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>”He’s here. It’s okay now, because he’s here and he loves me. He loves me and he’s here. And I’ve wasted enough time.”</em>
</p>
<p>Dean loosens his hold on Cas to pull back so he can look into those blue eyes and tell Cas what he should have said long ago:</p>
<p>”I love you. ’Kay? You’re the love of my damn life.”</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes widen and become shiny. His lips part and tremble, and they just look so inviting that Dean can’t help himself but to lean in and kiss them. As he does, Cas seems to melt in his arms for just a moment, but then he shifts and presses tighter against Dean, as if he can’t get close enough. Dean could happily stay like this forever, but he has one more thing he needs to say and forces himself the pull away from the kiss.</p>
<p>”Cas, do me a favor… don’t leave me behind like that again.”</p>
<p>”Dean, I…”</p>
<p>”No, please, just… hear me out. Do you know how many times I’ve had to watch you die? How many times I’ve had to mourn you? Please don’t put me through that again.”</p>
<p>He cups Cas’s face in his hands.</p>
<p>”Don’t fight to sacrifice yourself anymore. Fight to stay with me. Please.”</p>
<p>He leans his forehead against Cas’s.</p>
<p>”Stay with me.”</p>
<p>”Okay,” Cas says quietly. ”I’ll stay with you.”</p>
<p>For the first time in a long, long time… Dean Winchester is truly happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Team Free Will</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>The morning after his return to the bunker, Castiel asks Jack to take his grace.</p>
<p>”If that’s what you want,” Jack smiles.</p>
<p>”It’s what I want. I want to live a human life… with Dean.”</p>
<p>”I’m very happy for you.” Jack puts his hand on Castiel’s. ”I owe you everything… father.”</p>
<p>Cas shakes his head.</p>
<p>”No, you don’t.” He squeezes Jack’s hand affectionately. ”I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>”Ready?” Jack asks.</p>
<p>Cas nods.</p>
<p>”If you ever want it back…” Jack says, as he draws the grace out, ”…you have only to ask.”</p>
<p>Cas smiles and nods. He knows he won’t ask.</p>
<p>Dean and Cas spend the following days in a state of delirious bliss, barely leaving the bed except for food and bathroom visits. Sam grabs the ring box out of his nightstand and immediately heads off to propose to Eileen.</p>
<p>Their wedding is held a few weeks later in the outdoors with only a few friends invited. Rowena and Crowley, who have greatly improved on their relationship, are in attendance, and though some of the hunters give them a few suspicious looks, no one starts any trouble. Even Meg had been invited for helping Cas escape the Empty, but, as she put it when Sam asked her:</p>
<p>”I don’t do weddings, and if I have to be near Crowley again blood will flow. Just tell your brother to be good to my little Clarence, or I will skin him alive.”</p>
<p>Gabriel and Balthazar who have started hanging out together, getting up to god knows what kind of mischief, are sitting in a corner of the fairy-like garden that Gabriel - full mojo restored courtesy of his nephew - has conjured up for the wedding, entertaining Garth’s children with finger snapping tricks. Charlie and Jules, cuddled up together close by, watch with delight. Donna, Jody and the girls are all there, laughing and eating big pieces of the enormous lemon cake (also Gabriel’s work). Garth and Bess are talking animatedly with Bobby.</p>
<p>Dean is sitting happily with his former angel by his side, watching his baby brother dance with his wife, looking happier than Dean’s ever seen him.</p>
<p>”I don’t have to worry about him anymore, do I, Cas?”</p>
<p>Cas smiles and strokes Dean’s hand with his thumb.</p>
<p>”I think you’ll probably always worry about him, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean turns to smile at him.</p>
<p>”Maybe, but not like before. I know now… he’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Cas gently squeezes his hand.</p>
<p>”Would you like to dance, Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean feels his heart expand, like it always does when he looks at Cas. He doesn’t say anything, just nods and pulls Cas to the dance floor. Sam catches Dean’s eye, and shakes his head with an expression of joyful disbelief, like:</p>
<p>”<em>Can you believe this?</em>”</p>
<p>Dean, holding tight onto Cas, shakes his head back with the same lovestruck, goofy grin on his face.</p>
<p>”<em>I know, right?”</em></p>
<p>Dean’s smile softens, and he mouths:</p>
<p>”<em>Proud of you</em>.”</p>
<p>Sam smiles, and mouths back:</p>
<p>”<em>You too</em>.”</p>
<p>Then Sam turns his attention back to Eileen, and Dean does the same with Cas, who leans close to kiss Dean.</p>
<p>”You think you’d like to do this soon?” Dean whispers against his lips.</p>
<p>”What?” Cas asks, brow furrowed, and then his eyes widen.</p>
<p>”You mean a wedding.”</p>
<p>”Yeah, a wedding,” Dean laughs lightly.</p>
<p>”Yes! Yes, I <em>would</em> like that,” Cas answers quickly.</p>
<p>Dean feels a grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>”Okay. We’ll… go look for rings tomorrow, then.”</p>
<p>Cas puts his arms around Dean’s waist, holding him closer.</p>
<p>”I love you so much, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean <em>never </em>gets tired of hearing that.</p>
<p>”I love you too, angel.”</p>
<p>”Not an angel anymore,” Cas smiles.</p>
<p>Dean kisses his forehead.</p>
<p>”You’ll always be my angel, Cas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>